parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro
Here is the intro for Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Announcer - The Duke (Cinderella) *Dallas Wanamaker - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Warbots - Various Battle Droids *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Qwark Bots - Various Stormtroopers *Blargs - Various People (John Henry) *Cora - Elsie (Disney's Stanley) *Elaris - Dawn's Mother (Pokemon) *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Big Al of Al's Roboshack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Hoverboarders - Robots (Sonic Riders) *Zed - Snively (Sonic) *Zurkon Jr. - Toad (Mario) *Grimroth - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Gadgetron Vendor - Quagmire (Family Guy) *Felton Razz - Norman (Pokemon) *Shiv Helix - Tracey (Pokemon) *Computer - Computer (Dexter's Laboratory) *Race Girl/Hoverboard Girl - Marina Del Rey (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Mrs. Zurkon - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Brax - Katrina's Father (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Wendel Lumos - Mactavish (John Henry) *Mr. Zurkon - Robot (Toy Story) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Brain Scientist - Thomas (John Henry) *Mayor - Mayor of Townsville (Powerpuff Girls) *Chairman of Novalis - Johnny Appleseed's Angel (John Henry) *Extermibots - Space Pirates (Duck Dodgers) *Blarg Scientist - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Don Wonderstar - Sergeant Flint (Hong Kong Phooey) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Slim Cognito - Mitch (Papa Louie) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *and more Transcript *Robot 1: Open up on seven! *(a slave appears) *Robot 2: Oh, you're a hero, huh? Identifying the prisoner being Tracey. *Tracey: You can free me, right? *Robot 3: With pleasure. Since you're visiting Anakin Skywalker. *Anakin: Hello Tracey. I see that you've disregarded warnings from your friends, squandering your father's money, and gotten everyone a bad name in the district. I'm Anakin Skywalker. *Tracey: Well, I'll be! I can't believe it! You're here! And you're finally here! I've never seen a Jedi like you before! *Snively: Okay. Forward. March. *Anakin: Well, it looks like I'm a prisoner here as well you are, so I suggest someone may need to rescue us. A story begins. *(Tom and Bobert title is seen. Tom sneaks along without getting seen and spots a poster) *Mufasa: And just where do you think you're off to? *Tom: Oh hi Mufasa. You're here. You said you'd be down at the bazaar shopping for gravity coils. *Mufasa: Yeah. Well, I'm always here. And always will be. I don't suppose you sneaking out would having anything to do with those Galactic Ranger tryouts. *Tom: Just an hour I need. Come on, Mufasa. These are the Galactic Rangers we're talking about! Master Anakin will be there! *Mufasa: No leaving the garage until you help fix Obi-Wan's ship. Now get on that bolt crank! *Tom: Oh, alright. Right away. Category:Julian Bernardino